


And she saw the case, but she saw him first

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel Noir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Art, Cap-Ironman Holiday Exchange 2019, Detective Noir, F/M, Fanart, Gen, PEN, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Natasha Stark, head of Stark Investigations. Taking on hopeless cases, and sometimes giving hope in return.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	And she saw the case, but she saw him first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



> Prompt fill for _Noir/3490 crossover - Natasha Stark is a PI who Steve goes to for help to find his missing friend Bucky Barnes, and they end up falling for each other._
> 
> So many tempting prompts, Jen! I hope you like this fill :)


End file.
